The Spin the Bottle Gods Have Spoken
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: The New New Directions play spin the bottle at a party. Set post 4x17


Title: The Spin the Bottle Gods Have Spoken

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG-13

Warnings/Tags:

Summary: Prompt: The New New Directions play spin the bottle at a party. Set post 4x17

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

"Spin the bottle!"

When Tina climbed atop a coffee table in Sugar's basement, two hours into a rather booze soaked New Directions party and shouted those three words, Blaine let out an amused groan.

"Oh, God," he giggled, several beers and a cup of mystery alcohol making him feel warm and silly. "This is such a bad idea!"

Beside him, Brittany looped her arm through his. "No, it's great! We'll get kisses! I miss kisses!"

Since she'd broken up with Sam to reunite with Santana, she'd been very unhappy with the lack of daily kisses and everyone (even Sam, who had seemlessly stepped back from being her boyfriend to being her friend) hated seeing Brittany sad.

Really it was like seeing a puppy upset. Sweet, special puppy.

As Britney dragged him toward the forming circle, Blaine grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him close. "Don't let Tina kissed me!" he hissed into Sam's ear.

Though she had stopped with the creepy crushing, he didn't want to do anything that might revive that 'phase'for her… Plus he did have a small history of making out with girls when he was drunk and feeling cuddly and needy….

"Don't worry," Sam assured him, draping an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "If the bottle looks like it's going to land on you, I'll…fall into the line of fire."

As it was, that didn't prove necessary. Tina got kisses from Joe and Marley. Ryder kissed Sugar, who also smooched Britney. Unique also got a kiss from Britney and one from Jake and Marley kissed Artie, who also kissed Kitty.

By the time Sam gave bottle spin, everyone was giggling, red cheeked and having a blast… And the cat calls only grew louder when the bottle came to rest pointing directly at Blaine.

Oh.

Of course.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Sugar and Unique chanted and Blaine turned startled eyes toward Sam.

Shockingly, it was Kitty who said, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Boo, Kitty!" Britt laughed. "Kiss!"

Sam gave Blaine a smile. "You okay with kissing me?"

The question surprised Blaine. "Yes. Are you?"

"Duh, of course," Sam replied, sweet face suddenly bowing closer to Blaine. "Kisses are awesome."

Eyes falling to Sam's lush, naturally pink lips, Blaine murmured, "Yeah."

Then Sam's lips brushed his, so soft and slightly slick with raspberry Chapstick. A big hand cupped his jaw as Sam's lips pushed forward, sealing over his more fully. Blaine took a surprised breath through his nose, but let his eyes shut and leaned into the contact.

Kissing Sam was even better than he'd imagined... And he had thought about it quite a bit. Sam smelled like clean, warm boy and pine, his callused fingers stroking Blaine's skin in a way that sent a tingle through him. The tentative swipe of tongue against his lips made Blaine's mouth fall open and he might've moaned quietly as Sam's tongue brushed his own.

Sam's hair was soft under his fingers and he hummed slightly when Blaine let his nails scrape his scalp. After a few more seconds, Sam broke away, hovering very close, breathing hard, puffs of air ghosting over Blaine's still tingling lips. Foreheads pressed together, Sam nudged Blaine's nose gently and Blaine nudged back….

"That was so hot."

Britney's voice startled Blaine and he jumped, off-balance, and fell against Sam's chest. Strong arms wrapped around him, squeezing for a moment before helping him up right.

Knowing he was blushing bright red, Blaine looked around at his friends, who were staring back with a variety of expressions, varying from intrigued to vindicated to amused.

"Your turn," Tina said, sounding a little hoarse as she pressed the bottle into Blaine's hand.

Still a little dazed, Blaine gave the bottle a quick spin…and it stopped pointing at Sam.

"Dude, I think the spin the bottle gods are trying to say something," Jake said, earning a few giggles and each year from Britney.

"More kisses!"

Oh, what the hell.

Reaching out, Blaine grabbed a handful of Sam's T-shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, this time with no hesitation. Sam came willingly, strong hands grasping at Blaine's arms and nipping his lip until Blaine caught Sam's full lower lip between his own and sucked.

That got a groan and Blaine found himself straddling Sam's lap, their bodies pressed together…and oh, that was Sam's cock, half hard against his own….

"Guys, I will throw ice water on you!"

Blaine turned his face to Artie, an annoyed look aimed at his friend. Artie just stared back at him and raised an eyebrow as Sam's started to mouth at Blaine's neck….

His lips felt incredible against Blaine's skin….

"Not that I want to stop this...Cuz wow, I really don't," Tina said slowly, "but how drunk is Sam? Because, remember, you thought it was a good idea to kiss Rachel when you were drunk…."

Britney waved a hand. "Not the same. Blaine's a dolphin, so he only kisses girls when he's drunk. Sam is a half dolphin, so he'd kiss Blaine any time."

It took a moment for Blaine's alcohol muddled brain to figure out what she meant. "He… What?"

"Oh, come on," Kitty said with a sigh. "Is anyone really surprised? Because you to have basically been dating for months… Except without the fun parts."

Britney patted Blaine's head. "Aw. You totally could have joined me and Sam for fun sex times when we were together!"

"Uh… Thanks, Britney," Blaine replied and realized Sam was simply nuzzling at him now, holding him close. "Sam?"

"Booze makes him super cuddly," Britney told him, then smiled. "I'm gonna go call Santana now!"

With that, the spin the bottle circle broke up as people moved off to drink, dance and giggle. Blaine managed to urge Sam up onto one of the couches, allowing Sam to wrap around him once there. No more kisses were exchanged, as Blaine wanted to see how Sam felt about that when he was sober.

Blaine fell asleep snuggled there with Sam and, when he woke up in the morning (with a nasty headache), he blinked at Sam, who winced even as he smiled.

"Hey," he began, but was cut off by kiss, heavy with morning breath, but still sweet in that it answered Blaine's question about Sam's interest.


End file.
